Their Alphabet
by choikimmy
Summary: A collection of Shiraishi/Aizawa fics from the alphabet A to Z.
1. A: Angel

**a/n:** okay so I was going to bed last night and this thought just struck me. I'll be writing an alphabet collection of shiraizawa fics, this idea initially was supposed to just be a one liner/two sentences sort of writing for each alphabet but I got carried away with just the first alphabet so why not just make it into an entire collection lmao. I hope you enjoy this, and do note that the fics are _not_ connected in timeline or even in universe, though I'd mostly write canon for this collection.

* * *

Alphabet A - _ **Angel, Alive**_

He doesn't know how long he has been knocked out for, but Aizawa reckons it is at least two days. He deduces this based on the fatigue settling at the base of his head, the exhaustion in his limbs and the cloud of absence in his memory.

One of the last things Aizawa remembers is the sound of horns piercing into his ears, two bright headlights swerving into his direction before he was knocked cold onto the pavement in a span of seconds. Aizawa remembers seeing blinding lights. He also remembers seeing red—his own blood.

And that's about all that he could remember.

Aizawa winces; it is difficult to even move his legs without feeling a jolt of pain crawling up his spine. He is still in a daze, wondering where he is at that moment, when the first thing he sees when he shifts his eyes is an angel staring back at him, her face half blinded by the sunlight from the window. Aizawa is suddenly confused; _has he died? Is this heaven? Is he seeing things?_

"Aizawa-sensei!"

He hears this angel speak, and it then dawns upon him that the voice belongs to someone he very much knows. " _Shiraishi,"_ He wants to reply, but finds no energy in him to say anything. Instead, he continues to stare at her in silence.

Shiraishi has bent closer to him, her doe-like eyes filled with tears. Aizawa could see the mask of relief across her face, how she's struggling not to cry but failing miserably. He wants to chide her then, tell her that _i'm fine, don't worry about me,_ but he could only offer her a grunt in return.

"Don't try to speak!" She says quickly, grabbing his hand gently. The warmness of her hand calms him down almost immediately, and Aizawa feels at ease. "You were hit by a drunk driver. You need to be hospitalised for a few more days, but you're fine now, Aizawa. You're _fine._ "

Aizawa noticed that Shiraishi was trembling when she explained what had happened to him. The way she ended her sentence sounded very much as though she was consoling herself more than she was assuring him. She also didn't elaborate further on his condition, knowing that Aizawa is still able to deduce the steps they had taken after he was brought into emergency.

Seeing Shiraishi all teary-eyed though, made him extremely grateful to still be alive. Aizawa curls his fingers around her hand, giving it a soft squeeze to show her that he's really _okay._ She struggles to put on a smile in response to that, but she does eventually, almost at the same time when her tears begin to spill.

"I-if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Shiraishi says in between sobs. She's now holding his hand fully, gripping it so tightly their knuckles are turning white. Aizawa grunts again, shifting slightly in his position—nevermind the pain, he just wants to look her in the eyes and tell her _it isn't your fault that the crazy ass driver hit me, why would you even blame yourself?_

"Idiot." was all he could manage. Shiraishi half-laughs, half-cries, shaking her head slowly. She understands the underlying meaning behind that word, the term he'd used is enough to console her. Aizawa is telling her not to blame herself, that it's stupid for her to even think of blaming herself for something she had no control over. But Shiraishi being Shiraishi, had automatically assumed it was her fault he got into that accident. If she hadn't swapped shifts with him, Aizawa would have avoided being in that place in the first place. He wouldn't have gone home so late at night, wouldn't have encountered that drunk driver…

"Shiraishi, don't." Aizawa starts again, tugging on her hand so that she looks at him. His voice is raspy and hoarse, and it sort of hurts to speak, but Aizawa forces himself to continue. "It's okay. I'm okay, remember? I'm in the hands of competent doctors."

" _Stop talking!"_ Shiraishi panics slightly at how Aizawa had winced in pain, though his voice and his words ring repeatedly in her mind. She quickly retrieves a cup of water for him, putting it against his lips so he could drink from it. "You need to get plenty of rest. I'll let the others know that you've awoken."

Shiraishi prepares to leave, but Aizawa grabs her hand before she could turn. It surprises her for a moment, but she doesn't find it the slightest uncomfortable. Noticing that he is still looking at her, Shiraishi's face softens once again. "I won't cry anymore." She assures him with a smile, then leans in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll drop by again later. Now get some sleep, Aizawa."

* * *

(end)

 **p/s:** i am open to suggestions for the alphabet B! Just give me a B-word and I'll come up with something. Or you can suggest what I should write too! :)


	2. B: Blue

**a/n:** thank you so much for all the suggestions! I tried to picture a scene for all those words, and the top two finalists were Blue and Baby, but I decided to go with the former instead because it seemed more fitting (since it's code BLUE anyway hehe). Thank you **summermelon** for the suggestion! :D

* * *

Alphabet B - _ **Blue**_

For almost her whole life, Shiraishi has associated herself with the colour _blue._ It is after all, one of her favourite colours to begin with, before it became part and parcel of her identity as an EMS doctor.

Blue reminds her of many things, mostly fond memories that she would cherish forever. She associates anything she loves automatically to the colour blue; the sky, the sea, her work, _him._

It still feels surreal whenever she sees the promise ring on her finger, a prominent sign to show people that she is engaged. Even though she barely wears it at work in fear that it would hindrance her movement, all the staffs know that Shiraishi Megumi is off the market. It is difficult not to realise, when her fiance is working in the same hospital as she is, and boy could Aizawa Kousaku get really protective over his wife-to-be if he wants to.

"Oi, Shiraishi."

She looks up from her paperwork, eyes meeting those that gleamer with excitement. Hiyama is staring at her, clearly excited over something. She casually tosses a small paper bag into Shiraishi's arms. "Here."

"Hmm? What's this?" Shiraishi asks, curious as she carefully peers into the bag. There's a jewellery box in it, which puzzles the former further. "Ehh? Hiyama, I can't accept th—"

"No, no." Hiyama wags a finger, another hand on her hip. "Shiraishi, I found your something borrowed _and_ something blue!"

Shiraishi's eyebrow rises in confusion. "Something…what?"

Hiyama looks befuddled at Shiraishi's reaction. "Ha? Don't you know that for your wedding, you're supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" She explains in a singsong voice, though Shiraishi merely looks on in silence. Hiyama sighs, pulling a chair closer to her colleague.

"It's a wedding tradition. Those are like your lucky charms for the day!" Hiyama continues, plastering a wide grin on her face as she pokes the paper bag in Shiraishi's possession. "And this, my dear friend, is my gift to you—something borrowed and something blue!"

At that explanation, Shiraishi finds herself touched with her best friend's gesture. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"If I don't do it for you, who's going to?" Hiyama rolls her eyes good-naturedly, while Shiraishi chuckles lightly. She takes the small box from the bag and opens it slowly—it's a necklace with a blue pendant, the one she sees Hiyama wearing whenever there's a special occasion, and again a wave of gratitude washes over her. "Hiyama…thank you."

"Well, I'd say you need all the luck you can get." Hiyama begins her usual teasing, much to Shiraishi's amusement. "What are you even thinking, marrying that ice king?"

Shiraishi knows that Hiyama is only joking, seeing how her best friend had been the happiest when she found out she was going out with Aizawa. So instead, she plays along. "You're right, I don't know why to be honest."

Hiyama snickers, just as the man in question enters the staff station. Their eyes meet, and somehow, she finds the grin on her face widening. "Hey, Aizawa." She calls out, causing Shiraishi to turn rapidly at the mere mention of that name. "Shiraishi doesn't know why she's marrying you."

Shiraishi turns an immediate beetroot red at that, although Aizawa's expression remains as stoic as ever. He barely paid any heed to Hiyama, though the latter has nudged Shiraishi on the shoulder before sauntering off. Hiyama gives her a wink before she disappears into a corner, much to her chagrin. _Trust Hiyama Mihoko to stir up trouble at the least expected time._

"I-I didn't mean that. You know how Hiyama likes to exaggerate things…" The staff leader is quick to explain as she edges closer to her fiancé, her ears now a bright red. Aizawa is now staring at the computer, typing his report. "Ah." He merely says after glancing at her direction for one second.

"Really, I'm not lying." Shiraishi persists, slightly nervous. The last thing she would want is for Aizawa to misunderstand her words earlier. "I meant it as a joke."

"Shiraishi," Aizawa interrupts, moving away from the computer so that he could stand face to face with her. "Relax, I know it was a joke."

Sighing in relief, Shiraishi begins to smile. "Thank goodness."

"But…now I'm intrigued." Aizawa tilts his head to the side slightly. "What are the reasons for you wanting to marry me?"

If the ground could open up and swallow her now, Shiraishi would appreciate it. Her mind is suddenly blank, and she could feel herself blushing again. Aizawa is still staring at her, and she's suddenly flustered at how intense his gaze is.

Just then, the emergency phone rings loudly, interrupting both individuals as both of them resumed their professionalism in reflex. She answers the call while Aizawa readily takes his phone out to confirm if the helicopter is available for usage. He gives her a nod a few seconds after, and Shiraishi takes off to the helipad without another word.

* * *

That evening, Shiraishi finds Aizawa at their usual spot by the railing, with him seeping his coffee slowly. He hands her the extra can of coffee (hers), and both of them could finally take a breather, basking in the warmth of the sunset.

It has been another tiring day, (when has it not, to be honest), but Shiraishi is glad that it is overall a good day, with them being able to save the few patients who came into emergency. Shiraishi sits nearer to Aizawa, nervous for what has been on her mind every second she had no patient to care for that day.

"Aizawa?" She hesitates, but the man glances at her with an eyebrow raised. "You asked me earlier why I decided to marry you, right?"

Shiraishi takes a deep breath and continues, not giving herself a chance to suddenly chicken out and not say what she had meant to say earlier; "You remind me of blue."

Aizawa doesn't interrupt, merely listens, which prompts Shiraishi to resume. "Someone who is always supportive, loyal, calm. Someone who is always there for me, someone who provides me with many wise words. I associate all these qualities to the colour blue. And that's you."

"It might not make much sense, but you make me a better person. And…" Shiraishi looks away in embarrassment. "…you complete me."

There is a pause, a silence that seems to stretch on for the longest of time before Aizawa starts to chuckle slowly. Shiraishi's gaze returns to him, surprised at how Aizawa is reacting to her words. It suddenly felt too cheesy, too childish, that Shiraishi couldn't help but blush even more. She is ready to run away when suddenly, Aizawa pulls her into an embrace.

"Kousaku!" She exclaims in surprise, nearly spilling her coffee all over his scrubs. They don't normally display skinship, especially not in the hospital—Shiraishi merely wonders what is going through his mind at that moment. It definitely doesn't feel bad; it felt the complete opposite, to be honest.

"Megumi." He starts, "I know you were always good with words, but since when are you so poetic?"

The heat returns to her face as Shiraishi's mind scrambles to find an answer, but when she finds none, Aizawa simply smiles. "I can't imagine anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with, if not you."

Shiraishi says nothing at that, hiding her smile by snuggling closer into him. They don't often have the time to be affectionate, especially in life or death situations. Littlest moments like this therefore, mean the world to both of them.

* * *

(end)

 **p/s:** you know the drill, suggest any C words or if there's any specific plot you want me to write on, do let me know. thank you dear readers, this fandom is love love love.


	3. C: Cravings

**a/n:** thank you eera2611 for the word suggestion aka 'crave'! (and really everyone else omg I had such a difficult time choosing tbh? but since this is the fluffiest idea in my mind...)

C - _**Cravings**_

* * *

Despite knowing a fair share of friends who loved sweet things, Shiraishi has never found herself to be part of that circle. She isn't particularly fond of sweets. Maybe it's because she has grown up with a doctor in the family, but her diet has always been programmed to be one that is healthy.

Which is why she finds it extremely uncalled for, waking up in the middle of the night and suddenly craving for chocolates out of the blue.

Shiraishi is careful not to wake the man, her _husband,_ sleeping beside her. She quietly tiptoes across the room and heads straight for the kitchen. Shiraishi could only sigh a few times, slightly annoyed at her hormones for acting up again, of all times, it just _has_ to be in the middle of the night.

She switches on the light and begins to rummage through the refrigerator as quietly as she could. Her sighs merely multiplied a minute after another, knowing full well that it would be impossible to magically find a bar of chocolate lying in the fridge. After all, she and her husband do not fancy sweet things that much to begin with, but unfortunately, her craving doesn't fade away.

Shiraishi is about to give up finding for something to munch on, when she hears a voice behind her. "What are you doing?"

She nearly jumps out of her skin, turning around quickly as if she is a child who was caught redhanded trying to steal snacks from the kitchen. " _Geez,_ don't do that, you scared me."

Aizawa tilts his head sideways, an eyebrow raised out of concern. "Sorry about that. It's 3 in the morning…why are you awake?"

"I thought I was prepared for any sort of weird food cravings as what Hiyama told me, but she never told me it'd happen in the middle of the night!" Shiraishi rambles, slightly annoyed at herself. She crosses her arms with a heavy sigh. "It's not like our refrigerator is stocked with tidbits, anyway."

"What are you craving for?" Aizawa simply asks, taking a step forward towards his wife.

"Chocolates!" Shiraishi shakes her head. "I'm honestly not sure if it's me or the _baby_."

There is a pause as Aizawa's mind begins to roar to life, and then a few seconds after, he clears his throat. "I'll go get it for you now."

It is a statement, not a question, as Aizawa turns around to retrieve his wallet, much to Shiraishi's horror. "What? Wait, no. You don't have to do that, it's 3 in the _morning_!"

Aizawa merely gives her a pointed look which suggests he isn't changing his mind. "There is a 24 hour convenience store nearby. I'll be quick."

"Kousaku!" Shiraishi grabs his arm to stop him, feeling guilty. "It's really fine, you don't have to do this."

"Megumi," Aizawa gently places a hand over hers. He gives her a small smile. "I _want_ to do this. For you, and our baby."

There is a blush creeping onto Shiraishi's cheeks. They've been married for almost a few months, yet she still gets embarrassed at the thought of _their_ baby in her stomach. As if it is something she would never have expected; it feels surreal even till this day that she is married to Aizawa Kousaku, and that they're about to start a family together. "O-oh."

Aizawa gives her a quick peck on the lips before turning away. "I'll be back soon."

Shiraishi nods, feeling a flutter in her heart as she watches his retreating back. If it's possible, she feels herself falling even deeper in love with him at that gesture alone.

* * *

Four months ago, when Shiraishi found out she was pregnant, she had been hesitant to share the news with Aizawa. She herself hadn't been the most excited when she realised she'd missed her period that month, given the thoughts that were weighing her down. Eventually though, she told him, and his reaction was just as how she had expected it to be.

Working in the ER isn't exactly the safest place on earth; there are risks to take the moment patients are sent in. What if they're carrying infectious diseases? What if there is a bad flu outbreak suddenly? It nearly made Aizawa crazy thinking of all the possibilities that might happen to both Shiraishi and their unborn child if they weren't being careful enough. Their experience with Saejima, back when she had first been pregnant, was an enough indicator to justify Aizawa's concern. Working in the ER has never been easy, what more while being pregnant.

"What are you thinking about?" Shiraishi's voice interrupted his train of thoughts that evening. He was at their usual spot, coffee in his hands but the can remained untouched. Aizawa glanced at Shiraishi; it wasn't apparent that she was pregnant yet, but her stomach will soon show—wouldn't that hinder her movements, as well?

"I'm worried." Aizawa confessed, his heart a little heavy. "For you, and for the baby."

They've talked about it before; they do want to start a family of their own eventually. It just didn't occur to them that it would (accidentally) happen so soon.

Shiraishi merely nodded, understanding his predicament clearly. It worried her, too. From then on, it wouldn't just be about her safety, but her baby's as well. The idea of being a mother sort of scares her, but Shiraishi was adamant in keeping the baby and she was sure that Aizawa shared the same opinion as her too. "It's not impossible. Many women have done it before." She tried to reassure him.

"Megumi, have you thought of…switching departments temporarily?" Aizawa had been hesitant to suggest this, but he forced himself to say it anyway. Shiraishi had darted a look at his direction, shocked at that suggestion. "I heard that there's a position available in internal medicine."

Shiraishi frowned. Aizawa's suggestion was rational, to say the least. Working in the internal medicine department would mean having a proper work schedule, lesser contact with unscheduled patients, and an academic orientated structure which won't burden her that much as compared to hours of hectic, unpredictable cases in emergency. The sight of blood, the smell of vomit, things that didn't bother Shiraishi, would surely bother her once her morning sickness begins.

"I'm sure Tachibana-sensei can arrange something with the internal medicine department. At least, for these nine months to come." Aizawa continued, casting a hopeful gaze at Shiraishi. "Just think about it first?"

Shiraishi merely nodded, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Now, going into the second trimester of her pregnancy, Shiraishi's food cravings is at its peak. She could only be glad that Aizawa has been thoroughly patient with her from time to time, and has never questioned how odd her requests would get.

Things have gradually been moving in a slower pace ever since Shiraishi shifted temporarily to internal medicine. There isn't much thrill in that department, since they are always busy researching and studying most of the time. Shiraishi misses the adrenaline rush she gets working in emergency, even if there had been plenty of hard and tiring times. Her position as staff leader, as well, had temporarily been given to Fujikawa. Although sure that he is doing a good job in her stead, Shiraishi misses EMS greatly.

The only consolation she could tell herself is that at least she still gets to see her friends during lunch. Hiyama, for one, is always there to accompany her for her meals in the hospital. Ever since she shifted back to paediatric, her schedule has been much more organised, just like Shiraishi's. She didn't need to hurry back to emergency halfway through eating, or miss lunch completely, so Hiyama is more than willing to keep Shiraishi company while her husband is occupied with his helicopter duties.

Aizawa is already waiting for her by the entrance that evening after work, a can of coffee in his hand. They didn't usually get the chance to go off from work the same time, but recently, Shiraishi has noticed that Aizawa has swapped many of his night shift duties with Fujikawa, just so he could accompany her home and spend some time in the evening with her. Shiraishi is extremely grateful that Fujikawa is willing to help, even if the latter had insisted for Aizawa to buy him some meals to compensate for his sacrifice. Aizawa had willingly obliged to his request, though.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting for long?" Ever so sweet, Shiraishi asks out of concern, to which Aizawa replies with a shake of his head.

"No, don't worry." He replies curtly, though his expression turns to that of a puzzled one when Shiraishi stops a few steps from him, her face grimacing. Automatically, she covers one hand over her nose, her eyebrows are furrowed together in clear tension.

Aizawa is confused and _concerned,_ so he takes a step forward, arms out to check what is wrong with Shiraishi. But the latter immediately waves a hand rapidly to stop him from coming closer.

"That coffee smell." She says rather weakly, slightly afraid to offend her husband, but knowing he is in want of an explanation. "I'm…repulsed by it."

Aizawa knows that it is the phase where Shiraishi's pregnancy is doing most of the talking, especially on food cravings and aversions, but he is still stunned to hear that. He finds it mildly amusing that even _coffee_ , Shiraishi's favorite, isn't off the hook. Without thinking, Aizawa turns away to dispose his unfinished can of coffee.

"Sorry." Shiraishi sighs, remorse on her face as Aizawa edges closer carefully. "I can't believe my body just rejected coffee."

He gives her a low chuckle, placing a hand on the small of her back. "You can't drink coffee at this stage, anyway."

"To think there will come a day when I can't stand the smell of coffee." Shiraishi muses on, clearly intrigued by her own condition. Aizawa merely shrugs, knowing this is just a phase that would soon go away. It would be impossible for doctors to go a day by without coffee, anyway.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Aizawa asks, bracing himself for any random answer he may hear.

"Something really spicy." Her response comes immediately, almost nonchalantly. She sees the way he is looking at her disapprovingly, but Shiraishi smiles sheepishly. "Don't look at me, I'm just talking on behalf of our baby."

Aizawa shakes his head, before adding in jokingly; "I'm going to be so disappointed if the baby comes out liking sweet and spicy food but disliking caffeine."

Shiraishi could only laugh.

(end)

* * *

 **a/n:** okay so there's actually a few other significant C words in this chapter itself (it was intentional, like chocolates, coffee) XD I thought I should attempt a fic where Shiraishi's pregnant, and somehow they just came into place. Although it isn't impossible for a pregnant women to work in the ER, I think the situation would be too stressful at some point, since they'd experience morning sickness, and everything is always so chaotic and pressed for time. I would imagine Aizawa being worried, and wouldn't want Shiraishi to go through all that stress. But of course that's just my own opinion ^^; if there's any mistake on the internal medicine parts, I'm sorry about that. I did a bit of reading on google, but may still have some inaccuracies in their job description.

As usual, comments are appreciated and very much loved. I'll update as frequently as I can, if school allows (I'm in law school so all my time's pretty much occupied lol). ANNNDDD again, you know what to do! (Suggest me some D words! *hearts*) THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS especially YuriHannah, Kohee & Guest Penny (I realise you always comment on my fics but since you're on Guest I could never reply you but thank you for your constant support!) and of course everyone else, you guys are the sweetest beings ever!


	4. D: Dreams

**a/n:** Thank you _Lebreau Moon_ for the word suggestion! (and to everyone else too!)

* * *

Alphabet D **\- Dream**

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Aizawa has always dreamed of becoming a doctor.

It has been something he wanted since he was young, ever since he read about it in books. It was further fuelled by his desire for personal growth, to challenge himself, to take up as many difficult cases as he could. Aizawa made it a goal to become one of the finest doctors in the country, and to do that, he had to always be ready to push himself as far as he could go.

While reaching for the stars, he honestly didn't expect to one day fall in love with his fellow colleague. Love, to him, was never part of his dreams. In fact, he once thought of it as a hindrance, a nuisance that could only hinder his ambition. He never believed in love, never believed he was capable of even loving someone so much that he would be willing to do anything for her.

But when he reached home late one night, Aizawa found himself at a loss for words, heart skipping beats at the sight waiting for him in the living room.

Shiraishi was perched on the couch, head atop a pillow resting on the armrest. She was already dressed in her pyjamas. Despite the obvious discomfort in position, Shiraishi was fast asleep.

Aizawa watched on for a few seconds, heart softening with absolute adoration. He hadn't had someone who would wait up for him in a long time, not since he lived separately from his late grandmother. Seeing Shiraishi in that position made him feel things he didn't know he was still capable of.

Even till this day, it still felt like a dream that he was married to someone so thoughtful, so intelligent and so _beautiful_. His grandmother once asked him about his ideal type, and Aizawa remembered he had answered _someone average,_ because he was sure no girls would like him for who he was. Aizawa wasn't the most romantic person, nor was he particularly observant to how a woman would feel. He could barely express himself without receiving weird looks from people around him—Aizawa knew that no woman would ever have enough patience to put up with him. And he was perfectly fine with that.

But here he was today, married with the love of his life. Shiraishi was the epitome of perfection; kind and understanding. Until today, he could only thank the heavens for bringing him to her.

He took a few steps forward towards her, unsure of what to do. Aizawa didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want her to sleep in this position and place. He frowned.

Then suddenly, much to his surprise, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, and Shiraishi jumped up instantaneously. "Oh, Kousaku, welcome home!" She announced while rubbing her tired eyes. Shiraishi blushed in obvious embarrassment. "I guess I fell asleep."

"I told you not to wait up for me." Aizawa half chided, placing his bag on the couch. "It's almost midnight."

"And I told you that I won't be able to sleep if you aren't home yet." Shiraishi returned, reaching out to help her husband out of his jacket. "Your shift ended hours ago."

"Ah, sorry. I should have texted you. I had to finish my report before leaving." Aizawa rubbed the nape of his neck, guilty for forgetting to inform Shiraishi that he would be back late. He was so used to not having anyone to text that it has become a habit for him.

Shiraishi didn't seem to mind though. She was just glad to see him back home safe and sound. Her neck felt stiff from the position she slept just now, but she pretended that she was fine just so he wouldn't worry about her.

Unfortunately, Aizawa seemed to have read her mind, and his frown deepened. He promptly held her arm and guided her back to the couch, joining her as they sat side by side. Then, Aizawa began to massage her neck.

"Hmm…how did you know my neck was hurting?" Shiraishi was curious, slightly embarrassed that her act of pretending fell through so easily.

"It was obvious from your sleeping position." He replied flatly. "Next time, just go to sleep. You have an early shift tomorrow."

"Well, I could, if you had _checked_ your phone and called me back." Shiraishi turned her head sideways, so that she could glare at him. Aizawa looked at her sheepishly, still apologetic for switching off his mobile phone then forgetting to switch it back on earlier. "It won't happen again. What can I do to compensate for my lack of manners?"

Shiraishi frowned, thinking hard. Nothing came into her mind though, so she merely shrugged. "Just get a good rest, I guess?"

He couldn't help himself, hearing her say that just warmed his heart so much that Aizawa encircled his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. Shiraishi still has that effect on him, even though they've been together for so long. "Thank you for putting up with me." Aizawa whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder gently.

Shiraishi blushed at the contact, her heart fluttering beneath her chest. Even till this day, she could still feel nervous around him, how her heart felt like it could burst in happiness every time he touched her. "Till death do us part, right?" She mumbled, a smile gracing her face.

"Mmhmm." was all he hummed as he pulled her closer to him. Aizawa was dead exhausted, but there was no place he'd rather be than with Shiraishi at that moment.

* * *

(end)

* * *

 **a/n:** DOMESTIC!SHIRAIZAWA WILL BE MY DEATH YALL HEAR MEEEE ALDKASJDKLASJ. I was inspired to write this because of Yuri Hannah's tweet and also the picture of Shiraishi in her pyjamas. Okay anyway, thank you so so so much as usual for your love and support to this humble collection of mine. Most of it are just mindless keyboard slams, but I'm glad all of you still enjoyed it. Thank you especially for taking the time to review, it means a lot to me and I'm so grateful.

As usual, if you have any ideas for the word "E" just drop it in your review :) THANK YOU!


	5. E: Engaged

**a/n:** Thank you to **a-flowingheat** for the word suggestion! I think you can all assume that this is the sequel to my other fic _love me like you do_ , where fujikawa accidentally finds out that both of them are in a relationship. In this fic, I decided to focus on Hiyama (bc she's just so fun to write) so there isn't much Shiraishi x Aizawa moments here. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Alphabet E - **_Engaged_**

* * *

Call it a woman's intuition, or her sixth sense, but the moment Hiyama laid her eyes on her staff leader, she knew that there was something unusual about Shiraishi today. It was barely 8 in the morning, neither women wore any makeup on their faces, both in their usual plain attires, but Shiraishi was practically _glowing_ with happiness.

Hiyama's eyebrows furrowed together in pure amusement. She silently watched how Shiraishi was grinning from one ear to another, _and_ at the same time, fighting to suppress whatever that was in her mind that triggered such happiness from her. There was a faint blush in both her cheeks, and it took Hiyama everything not to launch herself into Shiraishi's direction and ask her to spill the beans.

Shiraishi was definitely in a good mood today, more so than ever. Something clearly _happened_ in just one off day… _but what?_

"Good morning~" Hiyama's thoughts were interrupted by Fujikawa's extremely chirpy and loud voice. "Oh, Fujikawa-sensei. Good mo—" Before she could finish her sentence though, Fujikawa strode past her and went straight to Shiraishi instead, his face split into a wide grin.

The moment she heard him, Shiraishi suddenly became flustered. "M-morning." _was Shiraishi stuttering at Fujikawa? What on earth?_

Fujikawa's grin seemed to grow wider. "I hope you had a good day off, Shiraishi."

There was no mistaken in how Shiraishi was suddenly as red as a tomato. Hiyama frowned, not understanding what was happening—there was nothing out of the ordinary with what Fujikawa had just asked her, so why was she blushing so hard hearing those words from him?

Hiyama observed how Fujikawa threw a wink into Shiraishi's direction before sauntering away while whistling loudly. In doing that, Hiyama's eyes caught those of Shiraishi's briefly. Curiosity got the best in her that before Shiraishi could even think of disappearing from her sight, Hiyama had extended an arm to block her friend from going anywhere.

"Talk." was all Hiyama had to say.

* * *

"So what happened after that?"

Aizawa asked nonchalantly whilst seeping his can of coffee. He was mildly interested to know what had happened, but his expression remained passive, unwilling to betray how genuinely curious he was now that Hiyama has found out about their relationship.

"Well, she kind of freaked out, to be honest." Shiraishi confessed, remembering her friend's reaction hours ago. "I told her that we were seeing each other and…she just blanked out for a few seconds."

"Oh."

"When Hiyama recomposed herself though, she told me that from her observations, she felt that there had been something going on between us, but she honestly didn't expect it would actually happen."

Aizawa nodded in understanding. It was fair for Hiyama to be surprised, to be honest, since he had never publicly displayed any form of affection to _anyone._

"Did you tell her we are engaged?"

"Oh!" Shiraishi exclaimed, her face colouring again. "I…didn't. I thought it was too much of an information for Hiyama to process so I left out that detail."

Aizawa nodded once more, unsurprised with his fiance's answer. Shiraishi was never one to tell or gossip, anyway—it was one of her many traits that Aizawa liked about her. Just when he was about to say something though, Shiraishi's phone rang. She excused herself to answer the call, leaving him alone in their office.

Aizawa resumed his research on the laptop, though it didn't take long for another person to join him in the office, it just so happened to be Hiyama who had walked in. He hadn't seen her the whole day, only hearing about her from Shiraishi, so seeing her that evening, especially since she just knew the biggest secret he has kept from anyone _ever,_ made him slightly uncomfortable.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes, Hiyama was on her laptop as well. Both of them were typing with an awkward tension in the air that she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Aizawa," She began hesitantly, her hands rested on the keyboard. "I heard from Shiraishi about the two of you. Um. Take care of her, okay?"

"Of course." He replied curtly, though his eyes met hers for a brief second. "You have my word on that."

Hiyama's face turned into a relief then as she heaved a huge sigh. "Thank god for that."

That sentence piqued Aizawa's interest, so much that he stopped typing as well. "What do you mean?"

"I thought Shiraishi was just joking or something. I mean, I didn't know you were capable of even liking someone, let alone _loving_ someone…" Hiyama confessed with a sheepish look, but quickly shook her hands in the air. "Don't misunderstand me, Aizawa, it's just you always seem to only care about your patients and your work, so I never thought…"

"Hiyama," He calmly interrupted his colleague mid-sentence. "I'm extremely serious about Shiraishi, so much that I'm going to marry her."

"…that you'd actually date her because that's just so unlike yo— _what?_ "

Aizawa wondered if he has to repeat his sentence, seeing how Hiyama's jaw had dropped in pure surprise. She was staring at him with her eyes wide opened, completely and utterly _stunned_ at what she had just heard from the ice king.

"W-what did you just say?" Hiyama was convinced her ears were playing tricks at her. Because it could not be possible that Aizawa Kousaku, her cold, unmoving colleague of a decade, was seriously thinking of _marrying_ someone, that he was capable of being in _love_ with someone so much that he wants to spend _the rest_ of his life with her.

But Hiyama was wrong, of course.

"We're actually engaged." Aizawa explained in a concise manner. "Megumi didn't tell you because she was afraid it was too much of an information to process."

" _M-Megumi_?" Hiyama sputtered incredulously. She alone has barely ever addressed Shiraishi with her first name, but here was Aizawa doing just that so casually, as if it was the most comfortable thing to say in the entire universe. Hiyama could only continue to stare at Aizawa in utter amazement, her admiration for Shiraishi growing at the thought of her being able to thaw his ice cold heart.

"If…if I may ask, when were you two…when did you two get together?" Hiyama asked, suddenly wanting to berate herself for not catching on the signs earlier. Now that they were an item, all the times she'd caught them together randomly suddenly made so much more sense. Like when she saw how Aizawa's gaze would linger on Shiraishi a little longer than it was supposed to, like how he would speak to her more than he would speak to the rest of them, like how they would always have their chatting session together at the helipad each evenings…

"It just happened." Aizawa's reply shocked Hiyama even further, though after she calmed herself down, it made more sense than anything else, seeing how the two of them are personally. Hiyama leaned closer to Aizawa's desk. "And when are you two planning to get married?"

"Well…" Aizawa frowned. "Probably after I come back from Toronto."

Hiyama's eyes widened even more. _"What?"_ Although she didn't say anything, her mind was in an overdrive, thinking about the two long years that her friends have to be apart from each other. How would they cope with the longings of wanting to see each other? Why did they decide to get engage just before he had to leave for Toronto? What if Aizawa finds another woman in Toront—

Hiyama was suddenly glaring at Aizawa, so intensely that the latter's frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

"You better not keep Shiraishi waiting for you for two years, only to change your feelings afterwards." She warned, one finger in the air. Hiyama's face and tone were so serious that Aizawa actually did feel slightly _threatened_ at her warning _._ Even so, he nodded. "I wouldn't ask her to marry me if I wasn't sure of my feelings."

Hiyama's eyes narrowed as she scrutinised Aizawa's expression. Slowly, when she realised he was telling the truth, Hiyama let out a sigh of relief. Then, she found herself smiling even before she realised it. "Aizawa, just promise me you'll make her happy."

"That's a given." Aizawa firmly said, though his expression remained as stoic as ever. But with those words alone, Hiyama was assured that he would do just that. A decade of working with him has taught her that Aizawa was a man of words, and he would definitely, without a doubt, honour those words to Shiraishi.

Just as she was about to leave, something popped into her mind. Hiyama turned around, facing Aizawa as she asked; "Wait a minute, _how_ the heck did Fujikawa know of this before I did?"

Aizawa stared at her for a solid 10 seconds, blinked once, before he replied in his usual monotonous way; "Ah, he called me in the morning but Shiraishi accidentally answered my phone thinking it was hers."

"Oh." Hiyama nodded, accepting his answer easily as she turned away and began to leave.

It took her exactly four seconds to register that explanation _clearly_ on what it meant, and Hiyama nearly fainted at that implication.

* * *

(end)

* * *

 **a/n:** the implication is basically them sleeping together before marriage LMAO jalsdjaiojdlkasdjkad thank you for all your love, review, support, basically everything. You guys give me so much motivation to write and of course i'm always up for Fluff!Shiraizawa ft Hiyama/Fujikawa. AS USUAL, if you have any prompts/recommendations for the next alphabet, just put it in the review :)


	6. F: Fever

**a/n:** Initially I wanted to write 'Fight' and fuse it together with 'Flowers' but I couldn't think of a situation where they would both be in a heated argument...so in the end I settled with this word as I actually had inspirations to write it and I don't believe Shiraishi has never been sick in her entire career, so I'd like to think that Aizawa is there to take care of her when she so obviously wouldn't take care of herself that much lmao hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Alphabet F - ** _Fever_**

* * *

 _A-choo!_

The moment he hears the sneeze, Aizawa finds himself turning his head into her direction in reflex. Shiraishi sneezes again, this time, suppressing the sound as much as she could in hopes that it would not interrupt the staff meeting. Tachibana-sensei doesn't even glance at her direction, but Aizawa's frown only deepens as he sees how Shiraishi is embracing herself for another sneeze, both hands covering her mouth with her head bowed low.

Aizawa makes a mental note to approach his fellow colleague after the meeting. He doesn't even know why it's bugging him so much, but Aizawa just wants to make sure she's fine. It should be normal to worry about your colleague, right?

The meeting ends after ten minutes, and Aizawa is quick to make his way towards Shiraishi. He stops right beside her, eyebrows furrowed together. It is apparent that Shiraishi is much paler today, her lips drained from its usual luscious pink, and her nose slightly red from all the sneezing earlier.

"You're sick." He comments without a warning, startling the woman as she whips her head towards him.

"Eh?" She replies, an eyebrow raised. "Who?"

Aizawa fights the urge to sigh. This woman could sometimes be _too_ concerned over her patients, yet it is as though there is a wall when it comes to her own welfare. "You, Shiraishi. You don't look well."

"Oh!" A realisation crosses her face as she shakes her hand. "I'm fine. This is just my morning sinus. I'll be fine later."

Aizawa would have believed her, but Shiraishi's voice is telling him otherwise. Her voice is raspy, hoarse, and it doesn't even take a doctor to know she has a cold and a sore-throat. It probably won't take long for a fever to set in. The only problem is that Shiraishi is acting as though she is fine, and Aizawa doesn't exactly know how to deal with her stubbornness.

"I need to do my rounds now, so I'll talk to you later." Shiraishi tips her head hastily, almost too eager to escape from his steely gaze. Aizawa could only stare at her retreating back for a few seconds before heaving a sigh and returning to his own station.

* * *

Shiraishi feels sick—no, she _is_ sick.

By lunch time, her whole body is sore from fatigue, its temperature an odd level of warmth. Her nose is still runny, and _has the hospital always been this cold?_ Shiraishi knows that she's not in her best condition, yet it has never crossed her mind to ask for a sick leave and go home.

Emergency is already understaffed, if she is to take an off day, wouldn't that cause more burden to the others?

Shaking her head, Shiraishi slaps her face lightly. "It's fine, you can get through this day." She mumbles to herself positively, trying to give some strength so that she could persist through the day. Shiraishi is sure that a good night's sleep would be the best cure, so she pushes the thought of wanting to rest _now_ out of her mind, picking up her pen to continue filling in the paperwork she has to do.

Only that she finds it extremely difficult to concentrate, the words on the documents are suddenly so hazy, some of them seem to be bouncing away from their lines. Shiraishi shakes her head a few times again, hoping to knock some senses into her mind. In doing so, she meets the worried gaze of Aizawa sitting opposite her— _hmm, since when was he in the office?—_ and Shiraishi decides that maybe it's time she freshens herself in the washroom.

Shiraishi stands a little too quickly, not expecting a pang of dizziness hitting her squarely on the forehead. Everything around her seems to be spinning, and before she even realise it, she is already stumbling onto the ground.

 _"_ _Shiraishi!"_

* * *

When she wakes up, it is hours later. Extremely disorientated, Shiraishi struggles to pull herself up, wondering what on earth happened and why is she on a bed?

It takes her a while to recognise that she is in the on-call room, her vision slowly coming back to her. She gazes at the clock on the wall, too tired to even be surprised at what time it is at that moment. It's late, definitely, way past her shift, and all Shiraishi could think about is how _confused_ she is at that moment.

Drenched in her own sweat, it is then that Shiraishi realised she is covered in two layers of blankets. The heat from her body and even the atmosphere is unbearable, but even then she wouldn't stop shivering. Both her head and throat hurt like crazy—she tries to get down from the bed, but it is proven to be a much more difficult task to do seeing how the room is starting to spin again.

Shiraishi groans, inevitably slumping back into the bed. She hears the door opening and someone coming in, so she opens her eyes in reflex. It is Aizawa, carrying a huge flask in his hand and a box of medicines in his other hand. He doesn't seem surprise to see that she's awake, though he is masking a look of relief that Shiraishi is pretty sure she's dreaming of.

"I got you some medicine and water. It's best to keep yourself hydrated." Aizawa says, setting the items down on the table beside the bed she is lying on. "I don't advise you to go home now in this condition. Hiyama already brought a set of clothes for you to change into."

"Thank you." Shiraishi manages to croak out, not recognising her own voice. Aizawa doesn't say anything anymore, but reaches out to pour a cup of water for her. He pops a pill into his hand, before leaning inwards to help her sit up from the bed.

Aizawa gingerly hands her the cup and medicine, hand brushing onto hers slightly. His frown becomes deeper, concern evidently etched on his face as he instinctively holds a hand out to touch her forehead.

Shiraishi jumps at the sudden contact, not because it is uncomfortable, but because Aizawa's hand is as cold as ice. Well, not that it really is, she reasons to herself, but that her body temperature is apparently too high. She could tell just by his face alone. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Shiraishi forces herself to say those words, but Aizawa is having none of that.

He doesn't say anything, merely stands to rummage through the box of medicine he has brought in with him. Shiraishi drinks from the cup in silence, only just realising how thirsty she is.

 _"_ Here. Take this as well." Aizawa hands her another pill, and Shiraishi doesn't even bother to ask him what it is. She pops it into her mouth without hesitating, trusting him with all her life. After making sure she has taken her medicines, Aizawa leaves the room without another word.

Shiraishi sighs, placing the cup back onto the table before slumping down again. Her body aches all over, when was the last time she had a fever this bad? Just as she is about to fall back to sleep, Aizawa returns into the room, a wet napkin in his hands.

"You don't have to do that." She says hoarsely, but Aizawa ignores her. He proceeds to place the napkin on her forehead, all the while frowning while doing that.

"You honestly need to take care of yourself more." He chides. "If you're sick, you should rest."

"If I do that, that would mean one less pair of hands in Emergency." She explains, her voice soft. "As staff leader, I can't leave the—"

"Shh." Aizawa simply interrupts, shaking his head firmly. "You've forgotten that Hiyama and I are here. We didn't come back for you to still be putting yourself last."

Shiraishi is at a loss for words, maybe it's the medicine taking its effect, maybe what Aizawa is saying is speaking volumes to her, but she feels a surge of warmth—that she knows has nothing to do with her fever—spreading across her heart. She sinks into the bed deeper, pulling the blanket closer so that it covers most of her face. Shiraishi's mind may be incoherent, but she is quite sure that she's blushing for no apparent reason now.

"Now, please just sleep. I'm on call the whole night so if anything, I'm—" Before he could finish his sentence though, Aizawa could see that Shiraishi has fallen back into slumber. "—here for you." He finishes lamely in his mind, his features softening. Readjusting her blanket carefully, Aizawa takes one last look at her before leaving the room.

* * *

(end)

 **a/n:** the irony about this is how as I'm typing this, I am down with fever as well HAHAH. Thank you again, I feel like I can't thank you guys enough for all your lovely reviews and support. You know the drill for the next alphabet!


	7. G: Glimpse

**a/n:** inspired by kohee's own ficlet, 'glimpses'. this is kinda short though and really really random (lol) but nonetheless I hope you guys still like it!

* * *

Alphabet G - **_Glimpse_**

* * *

For the longest of time, Aizawa believed that if someone were to ask him when he decided to marry Shiraishi, he would shrug and say there were too many moments for him to know exactly _when_.

I mean, he had reasoned to himself, it won't be possible to just pinpoint one _exact_ moment, right?

To him, it was just a background detail, something that was extra and didn't contribute in validating his love for Shiraishi. He didn't understand why it was so important, why Fujikawa had been telling him again and again, how _he_ knew when he wanted to marry Saejima. He didn't quite understand why Fujikawa was already talking about marriage to him at such an early stage. Sure, that topic did cross his mind before, but it didn't stuck around for long. There were much more important things he had to deal with than his own love life, anyway.

Or at least, that was what he thought _before._

Aizawa's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight squeak coming from the woman sitting opposite him. His gaze was immediately on hers as he watched how she was frantically flipping through a file in her hands, before her hands started to furiously type across the keyboard.

"Shiraishi, what's wrong?" He asked out of concern, wondering what had happened that the staff leader was panicking so much.

"I was supposed to send an email _yesterday!_ " Her reply was curt, since all attention was towards the screen in front of her. She didn't elaborate any longer, but Aizawa assumed she had missed a deadline for something—which was rather _unlikely_ of Shiraishi, so he got up and walked towards the file she had thrown to the side.

Aizawa picked the file up, immediately seeing the pink post-it note in front with bolded words; " _MUST SENT EMAIL BY 24/10, 12PM"._

He frowned instantaneously, blinked twice, scratched his chin once before placing the file back onto the counter. Aizawa reached for his phone to double check, just in case he had remembered the date wrongly. He didn't.

"Um…Shiraishi?" He hesitated, not wanting to poke an agitated Shiraishi, but at the same time wanting her to just _calm down because woman you're ahead of the deadline by 4 days—_ "It's only the 21st today."

Shiraishi's reply didn't surprise him. "I know, Aizawa-sensei." She didn't look any less frustrated even if she knew of that, though.

Aizawa could only stare at her in pure amusement, watching how she was still furiously typing up an official email to be sent to a professor in another hospital. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realise how Aizawa was fighting a smile on his face.

And that was then the _moment_ struck him.

It was a sudden, extremely random moment, but there was no mistake in it. The realisation dawned upon him so quickly that he didn't, _couldn't_ , foresee it from happening. One second he was just staring at Shiraishi with amusement and adoration, and the second, he had _glimpsed_ into his future and realised just how in love he was with her.

 _I love her._ He repeated in his mind silently, the smile now fully formed on his lips. _I love this woman._

And then it hit him, the words he never would have expected himself to ever think about.

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

It all happened in less than three seconds, but somehow, Aizawa wasn't stunned by his own thoughts. The same thoughts which puzzled him just a few days ago, the same thoughts that he was so sure he wouldn't ever be thinking about.

It didn't even surprise him that it occurred at the least expected timing, not even since Shiraishi's attention wasn't on him, but on her usual meticulous work ethics he was already so used to. There was nothing romantic in what had happened, nothing fanciful or sweet-inducing that could have made his heart pound and realise _hey, I want to marry you!_ Heck, it wasn't even anything about him. He just found her unnecessary panicking to be endearing, and somehow that struck a cord in his mind on how he could (and want to) live with that for the rest of his life.

Maybe this was what Fujikawa had meant when he was telling him all about his own moment of clarity with Saejima. He didn't understand it then, but he understood it now, loud and clear.

The only thing left to do now, is to think of a perfect _proposal_.

—

(end)

 **p/s:** omg I was swamped with so many things to do these two weeks, and I was down with fever AGAIN because the weather here is terrible (dmn you climate change) so this update is later than usual. I also wanted to inform readers that if I Suddenly disappear, it is because the ban in my country towards this website has gotten into me, because so far I can still access the site without any problems (but not for a few people like Yuri Hannah :( so I hope this privilege of mine stays forever omg I need this website for my daily shiraizawa fix). So yes fingers crossed I don't disappear before I finish this fic, and thank you again for all your support and love, I am overwhelmed as per usual, and once again, if you have recommendations for the alphabet H, just let me know in the comments! THANK YOU.


	8. H: Hands

**a/n:** Thank you to a few people who suggested "Hands"! I went back to my hometown for 12 days and couldn't access FFnet there because of the ban from my country. Guess my privilege only works when I'm in my university lmao

* * *

Alphabet H - **_Hands_**

* * *

Perhaps it is because of their culture, perhaps it is because of his personality alone — Aizawa doesn't particularly like skin-ships.

He hasn't so much as to touch anyone's hands before, save for his grandmother, let alone ever holding someone's hands for reasons like _just because I want to,_ or _because it just feels right._ To him, holding hands out of mere feelings is never an option; he just doesn't like it.

Which is why Aizawa finds it rather strange, borderline _unreasonable,_ that he has this tendency to _accidentally_ brush his hand against Shiraishi's—when he passes something to her, when he walks past her even. Moments like these often happen subconsciously without him even realising it. He doesn't quite understand it, of course, or realise it even, until _one_ time she is passing coffee to him, and his touch just lingers on her hand a few seconds longer than usual.

It doesn't help that Shiraishi doesn't retract her hand away. She lets her hand stay in that position until Aizawa himself realises what is happening. He accepts the coffee with a nod and quickly pulls his hand back.

"Sorry." The word spills out before he even realises it. Shiraishi looks back at him, confusion masked on her beautiful face. "Sorry?" She questions, not understanding why Aizawa had apologised to her.

He doesn't know how to reply, because he himself doesn't know why he apologised.

"Ah." He merely shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant and uncaring, but deep down, he could feel his heart racing for no apparent reason, feel his cheek heating up suddenly. Perhaps he is coming down with fever, he reasons to himself with the best logical explanation he could think of.

"Are you okay?" Shiraishi frowns, noticing the troubled look on his face. She reaches out instinctively, one hand gently touching his forehead to check his temperature.

Aizawa jerks his head away, surprised at the sudden contact. Shiraishi's frown deepens. "You're hot."

"Eh?" It is his turn to frown, misinterpreting her statement and only realising it two seconds after. " _Oh._ No, I'm fine. It's just…" Aizawa pauses, raking his head for an excuse, "…the weather." He finishes lamely.

Shiraishi doesn't prod, but nods instead, as if it isn't winter, as if what he is saying makes total sense.

They sip their coffee in silence.

—

Aizawa and Shiraishi are both doing the night shift together, and the hospital has so far been quite peaceful. He is typing a report on the laptop when Shiraishi enters the staff station, having just finished doing her night rounds. She yawns, rubbing her hands together. "I should have brought my coat." Shiraishi breathes into her hands in an attempt to warm them. "Why is the hospital so freezing cold today?"

Aizawa isn't sure if she meant that to anyone or she is just talking to herself, but either way, he hears her loud and clear. He stops typing, his eyebrows furrowed together in deep thoughts.

Shiraishi takes her seat just as Aizawa gets up from his. She is slightly confused, seeing how he then left the staff station without a word. Not thinking much about his action though, Shiraishi gets back to the paperwork she has abandoned before she went for her rounds.

It is ten minutes later when Aizawa returns. She doesn't glance up to greet him—there is no reason to—but Aizawa is already making his way towards her. "Shiraishi." He mumbles, stopping beside her awkwardly. When she looks up, he doesn't say anything else, and in a very un-Aizawalike moment, he clasps his hands around hers, sharing the heat from his own hands in addition to the small hot pack he had just bought from the convenience store inside the hospital.

He frowns at how cold her hand is, not noticing that Shirashi's face has gone slightly pink at the unannounced contact. "You can get hot packs like this from the convenience store."

"T-thank you, Aizawa-sensei." She stutters, and for a moment, both of them are just staring at each other in silence. _This doesn't feel that bad…wait, what?_ Aizawa feels the heat coming back into his cheeks and instinctively, he removes his hands from hers. He leaves the hot pack in her palm, quickly shoving his hands into his pocket. "Um, you're welcome."

Shiraishi doesn't know why she feels an instant disappointment at how short that _moment_ lasted. She holds onto the hot pack even tighter to her chest, as if to relish in what just happened. But she doesn't say anything. How could she, anyway? His act was probably just out of concern for a colleague.

Aizawa goes back to his own seat quietly, his expression remains as stoic as ever.

Unbeknown to Shiraishi though, he is fighting to hide the blush that is slowly creeping onto his face, mentally chiding himself for doing what he just did.

He doesn't know why he even did it in the first place, why he had gone to the convenience store without a second thought. Only that he doesn't like the idea of Shiraishi being cold. And that just _really_ bugs him.

Why would he be bothered with how Shiraishi would feel? Why is he so concerned all of a sudden?

* * *

"So, you're saying that Aizawa-sensei bought a hot pack for Shiraishi-sensei, and they held hands for some time without even realising that you were also there in the staff station?" Yokomine repeats what she has gotten from Haitani, her face splitting into a grin when the latter nods gingerly.

The fellow had just clocked in for her morning shift when she met Haitani on the way out. Needless to say, Haitani is glad he bumped into her—at least Yokomine is better at reading situations like this than him, and it has been bothering his mind all night.

"I mean, you know how Aizawa-sensei is like. I think that was the first time I ever saw him cared for someone who wasn't his patient. I thought it was because they've been colleagues for so long…" Haitani elaborates slowly, but Yokomine is already three steps ahead from his deduction.

"That is _not_ true!" She says immediately in low whisper, still grinning. "He has never done anything like that to Fujikawa-sensei, or Hiyama-sensei."

"W-what are you thinking of?" Haitani asks carefully, knowing that the grin she is bearing on her face could only mean one thing. " _No way_ , you don't think…"

"I _think,_ " Yokomine clasps her hands together in excitement, "that we're going to have something _interesting_ to look forward to for the weeks to come."

* * *

p/s: This is another random one ft Yokomine/Haitani lmao, and would take place before they got together of course, when they are still clueless of their feelings but that they definitely feel something more for each other than others. I also wanted to write Aizawa blushing (or close to) and just shy in general since we don't usually get that lmao. Also, I realised that I've been writing a lot from Aizawa's perspective lmao I should probably shift to Shiraishi's perspective soon. You know the drill for "i"! Thank you lovelies for the comment and support!


	9. I: Inspiration

Alphabet I - _Inspiration_

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day in the hospital, Shiraishi thought to herself as she closed a file and stretched her arms into the air. There had been no emergency case so far, and there weren't many patients which required her assistance that morning. She managed to finish a few reports in two hours, ahead from her original plan, that Shiraishi had some time extra left to herself. Unsure of what to do with that extra time, Shiraishi closed her eyes and leaned into her chair.

Normally, if she had some spare time, she would have gone for a walk, just to catch some fresh air. Lately though, she didn't feel like doing that anymore. Perhaps it was because she was too tired to walk. Perhaps she was just lazy.

Or perhaps…she just felt lonely.

Shiraishi sighed, her mind shifting to a particular individual who was far, far away. Normally, she would be outside getting some fresh air with _him_ , or just casually chatting and catching up with an old friend. It wasn't that Hiyama or Fujikawa weren't her friends, they most definitely were. Shiraishi couldn't quite place a finger on her feelings, but it just felt different speaking to them as compared to Aizawa.

 _Aizawa._

Shiraishi opened her eyes, frowning. She hasn't spoken to him since the day he left. How was he, anyway?

Instinctively, Shiraishi clicked into her mailbox. Should she send an email to him? Maybe ask how he was doing? But would she be interrupting him? What if he was really busy at that moment? Would sending an email be appropriate? She frowned even harder at that thought.

"Oi, Shiraishi."

Shiraishi jumped in her seat, her heart nearly leapt out from her chest. It was as if she was caught stealing a candy. She looked up and her eyes met with those of Hiyama's. The latter was staring at her in curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Shiraishi asked, before nodding her head quickly. "Y-yes."

"Hmm." Hiyama seemed to be studying her every move, and Shiraishi could feel herself turning red. _Why_ was she even reacting like this? All she wanted to do was to send an email to Aizawa—

"Just do it." Hiyama cooly said with a shrug, much to Shiraishi's surprise.

"D-do what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing. I can see you are contemplating something based on your expression." Hiyama half-smirked, leaving out the detail of how she had heard the other female muttering _someone_ ' _s_ name to herself subconsciously for the past 5 minutes. "Let me offer you a piece of unsolicited advice, Shiraishi." Hiyama calmly continued. "Sometimes, you mustn't think too much. If you want to do something, just…do it."

"I…umm…okay." Shiraishi replied, her eyebrows knitted together. She watched her friend leave the office, but not before giving her an all too knowing wink. Shiraishi blushed. _That Hiyama…_

Even so, she decided that Hiyama was right. She should not let her thoughts stop her. It was just an email, from one friend to another. What was wrong with sending an email to a friend? Plucking up all the courage she has, Shiraishi began to type.

* * *

In all his years of living, Aizawa has prided himself in being independent. He had built that interior, that wall in his heart ever since he was young, that he was sure he would never be someone who couldn't survive being alone. Companionship was never in his vocabulary; he was absolutely fine being on his own. He liked to regard himself as a lone wolf, after all.

It was odd, therefore, that he felt a little… _lonely_ (Aizawa squirmed at that thought) that night. It wasn't as if this was his first time living in a house alone, heck, he had done that for years growing up. Perhaps, Aizawa mused to himself, it was because realisation finally hit him, after weeks of bustling around in Toronto, that this time, he was truly, and absolutely…alone in a foreign country.

Aizawa counted the days since he had arrived in Canada in his head—16 days. Since the first day, he was already swamped with so many things to do that he quite simply did not even have the time to really sit down and think things through. His luggage was still at the same spot where he left it, his clothes remain unpacked and still sitting in his bag. It really just hit him, on this first night he came back before midnight, that he was thousands of miles away from his home.

 _Alone._

There was a soft beep from his phone, an indication that he had just received a notification. It interrupted his thoughts, and Aizawa shifted in his bed. He glanced over his shoulder to see his clock, and groaned. It was way too late to still be awake. Sitting up, Aizawa heaved a sigh before reaching for his black device on his bedside table.

He blinked a few times, recognising the email address in his notification bar. Without thinking, Aizawa switched on his bed lights and clicked into the notification.

It was an email.

Aizawa began reading the email silently, his mind doing an automatic calculation on the time difference and he soon understood that it was probably daylight back in Japan.

 _Dear Aizawa,_

The first sentence itself made his heart flutter for no reason.

 _I hope I am not disturbing you. I apologise, if I am._

Aizawa chuckled to himself. Trust _her_ to come up with such an opening sentence. Why was she even sorry for sending him an email?

 _How are you? Is the weather in Toronto good?_

 _Shohoku has been the same since you left. We are kept busy, our routines mundane and the same. All of us miss you, though. We hope you are doing well._

 _Do not feel obliged to reply. I just wanted to let you know that nothing much has changed and well, don't worry about us._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Shiraishi._

Aizawa's eyes lingered at the sender's name, a few seconds longer than necessary. It was something he can't seem to explain, but seeing a familiar name after some time adjusting to everything which were foreign, jolted his heart a little. He took a deep breath, and began typing a reply.

* * *

Shiraishi was making her way towards the ward when her phone beeped. She wouldn't normally check her phone outside her office, but she decided to make an exception this time. The second she saw the notification alerting her of a new email, Shiraishi's heart began to pound.

It has only been minutes since she sent that email out. Wasn't it past midnight in Toronto? She thought to herself before clicking into the email she has just received.

 _Dear Shiraishi,_

 _I am fine. The weather here is good._

 _Why are you apologising? I am happy to receive your email._

Shiraishi stopped dead in her tracks, her heart now doubling in speed as she reread that sentence again. Immediately, she felt her cheeks turning hot. She silently thanked god that Hiyama was not around to watch her fumble like this.

 _It is nice to hear that everything is still the same in Shohoku. I hope everyone is doing well, too._

 _The people here are friendly, and mindful of our culture. They are extremely helpful and willing to teach me in the areas I lack. It's been a nice experience so far._

 _I look forward to hearing from you again._

 _Best regards,_

 _Aizawa._

Shiraishi reread the last sentence. And again. And again. She hugged her phone against her chest, a shy smile spreading on her face. Pocketing her phone, Shiraishi resumed her way to the ward, this time, keeping a mental note to herself to respond to the email later when she is free.

* * *

 **a/n:** I'm honestly not sure if anyone is still reading this fic, but I felt really bad for not writing for 9 months, and I really do want to finish this collection for this lovely OTP. I really need to thank Yuri Hannah for her constant help in reviving my muse back from the grave, this chapter would not have been written without her help. This is also the first chapter in the collection where the word "inspiration" isn't explicitly mentioned at all in the content, but the idea of them exchanging emails stemmed from the fact that Shiraishi was Aizawa's inspiration to keep going in Toronto! As usual, if anyone has any suggestion for the next alphabet, do comment and let me know. Hopefully I won't go into another 9 months hiatus, I really do want to finish writing this collection by the end of this year. I also need to watch the Code Blue Movie omg ;-;


	10. J: Jealousy

**a/n:** Thank you for the word suggestion, it was pretty clear that Jealousy is the best scenario suited for our OTP lmfao. Although, there are quite a number of fics with Aizawa being the one who is jealous, so I decided to spice it up a little and write something a little different-which is Shiraishi being the jealous one! This fic should take place after Aizawa came back from Toronto and went back to neurosurgery! Thank you for still reading this humble collection of mine, and for reviewing. ^^

* * *

Alphabet J - **_Jealousy_**

"Oh?"

Shiraishi looked up from her food tray at the sound of Hiyama's voice. They had just gotten a place to sit when Hiyama spotted Aizawa from afar. He too, was holding his tray of food. But he wasn't alone.

Tailing behind him closely was the new neurosurgeon who had just been transferred to Shohoku Hospital. Shiraishi vaguely remembered her name to be Watanabe Hikari; the latter was introduced to everyone during a staff meeting just a few days ago. Hiyama briskly nudged Shiraishi just then, much to her confusion. "Hmm?" She asked, not understanding the urgent look her friend was masking on her face.

Hiyama darted glances back and forth from her and then at Aizawa and Watanabe. Seeing how clueless her friend looked, Hiyama simply sighed before saying; "Shiraishi, wouldn't it be lovely if _more_ people join us for lunch today?"

The look that crept up on Shiraishi's face suggested she didn't understand the implication behind Hiyama's words. Hiyama sighed.

"Aizawa-san!" She took it upon herself to call his name, gesturing him to join them at the same table. There was a determined look on her face that she knew Aizawa would catch on; Hiyama wasn't going to allow him to sit separately today, that was for sure, and he better understand her steely gaze.

He did, as Aizawa began to gingerly made his way towards them. Watanabe followed behind without hesitation that Hiyama couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She then stole a glance at the staff leader beside her. Shiraishi was quiet, already picking up her chopsticks and preparing to eat, her expression gave away nothing. Hiyama mentally sighed again. Sometimes, she wished she could read what was going on in Shiraishi's mind. Why was she _always_ so calm and composed? It would be great if she showed _some_ form of expression on her face, especially at crucial times like _this_ when another woman was practically latching onto _her man._

It was a known fact in the hospital that Shiraishi and Aizawa had been going out with each other for almost a year now. Hiyama had been one of the many people who had been completely surprised at that revelation, but soon realised that they made prefect sense together. Since then, she and Fujikawa had been making bets with each other on how long they would last (she had bet that they would last for a long time and eventually end up marrying each other), and so far, she had clearly been _winning._

But now, seeing how indifferent Shiraishi was towards a potential love rival, Hiyama couldn't help but worry. Was her staff leader _that_ nice that she could not see how Watanabe was _all over_ Aizawa since the first day she started working here? Or was it just Shiraishi being typically dense when it came to this sort of matter, as she always was? Shouldn't she be _slightly_ worried?

"Hiyama-sensei, Shiraishi-sensei!" Watanabe greeted the both of them brightly, mimicking Aizawa's action of putting down his tray on the table.

"Hello, Watanabe-sensei." Shiraishi replied with an ever so sweet smile, much to Hiyama's annoyance.

"I've heard all about your adventures together in the life-saving team. But to be honest, I can't imagine Aizawa-sensei in emergency, he's clearly born to specialised in neurosurgery." Hikari went on, glancing at the quiet man beside her.

"Oh, why not?" Hiyama challenged, an eyebrow raised. "After being in neurosurgery, he transferred back to the team before he went off to Toronto, yknow."

"I heard about that, but that was only due to the lack of doctors, no? Aizawa-sensei is definitely a neurosurgeon through and through." Watanabe replied cooly. "Don't you think so, Shiraishi-sensei?"

Shiraishi looked up from her bento. "Well…Aizawa-sensei is definitely brilliant as a neurosurgeon."

Hiyama fought the urge to sigh out loud.

"See?" Watanabe smiled at her victory, though no one really cared. Hiyama had resumed eating her meal, while Aizawa had been quietly eating his from the start. Occasionally, Hiyama would look up to see how dangerously _close_ Watanabe was huddling against Aizawa, and no matter how subtle she tried to get Shiraishi's attention, the latter just didn't show any signs of being bothered by the younger female doctor.

"Say, Aizawa-sensei," Watanabe spoke up after a while. "Your shift ends before dinner tonight, right? Do you want to eat dinner with me?"

If Hiyama didn't know any better, she would have spat out her drink there and then. She nearly choke on the liquid, though, and Shiraishi had to gently pat her back to get her to stop coughing. Hiyama darted a glare at her friend, who stared back in pure confusion.

"I'm busy tonight." Aizawa's reply was curt. Hiyama thanked the heavens he was usually this cold to everyone.

"Well, what about tomorrow? Or the day after?" Watanabe was relentless, not giving up. "I'm new to this town, so I'd love to have someone bring me around for a tour, especially on which restaurants are the best here!"

Aizawa paid no heed, though he darted a glance at Shiraishi, who had a blank look on her face, and then at Hiyama, who looked like she was about to murder him if he dared say yes. Aizawa finished his lunch hastily and got up. "Please excuse me," He told Hiyama and Shiraishi, before leaving the table with his tray.

"Wait, Aizawa-sensei, I'm not done with my food!" Watanabe called out, though she too, grabbed her tray and began to follow the man.

"Unbelievable!" Hiyama muttered under her breath as she looked behind her shoulder. "Hey, Shiraishi, aren't you going to do something about that?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Shiraishi asked, her tone genuinely confused.

" _That_ new resident who is clinging onto Aizawa."

"Watanabe-sensei? What about her?"

Hiyama frowned. "Were you even here just now? Aren't you jealous at all that she's spending so much time with _your_ boyfriend?"

"But it's for work purposes. I'm quite sure she only wants to learn from the best." Shiraishi reasoned with a shrug.

"What about that unnecessary dinner invite?" Hiyama retorted, putting down her chopsticks. "This random chick just invited your boyfriend out for dinner. You really don't mind that?"

Shirashi thought for a few seconds before saying; "Well, she did say she's new to town…"

Hiyama immediately tsked. "Goodness, this sweet naive woman…"

"Besides, I don't think she's quite his type." Shiraishi added casually, popping some rice into her mouth.

"Wow, _feisty_." Hiyama laughed, not expecting such a remark from her friend. "I still think you should be careful though. It doesn't look like she would stop, and Aizawa doesn't seem like he would care enough to tell her to stop, too."

"Thanks for the advice, Hiyama." Shiraishi simply gave Hiyama a smile, paying no heed.

* * *

Shiraishi didn't think she would be affected by Hiyama's advice, but ever since that conversation, it was as if someone had switched on a lightbulb in her mind. She began to notice the numerous times Watanabe had purposely came in contact with Aizawa, either by brushing her shoulder against his, or holding onto his hand one second longer than necessary. Before she could fathom what was going on, she could feel her heart racing every time she spotted them together. Shiraishi brushed it aside a few times initially, but gradually, it began to bug her that Watanabe was _always_ with Aizawa, as if she had nothing else better to do.

Did Watanabe not know that Aizawa is in a relationship? Shiraishi thought to herself over and over again during one of the morning rounds after she had glimpsed her boyfriend entering the elevator with Watanabe towing behind him like an annoying puppy. Shiraishi had felt the strange tug in her chest as she suddenly grew nervous. Should she make it clear to the new doctor that they were an item?

But Shiraishi wasn't the type to parade her romance to the whole world, especially not in her workplace. When they had got together back then, both of them had come to a mutual conclusion not to reveal it to the hospital, until the _inevitable_ happened—Fujikawa finding out with his sixth sense after a few months of hiding their relationship. It was then that they came clean, though they had promised not to let their relationship affect their professional career. After a week of nonstop gossips and buzzing in the air on how _Aizawa-sensei actually is capable of liking someone, and that someone is Shiraishi-sensei!_ among the hospital staffs, things had died down and soon, no one was talking about them anymore. It made perfect sense that a newcomer would not know of their relationship, since they were so low profile about it in the first place, unlike the more obvious Fujikawa and Saejima.

Shiraishi frowned, thinking hard for a few seconds before mentally slapping herself for getting distracted in the middle of work. Her feelings should not be of priority at the moment, she thought to herself before hurrying off to her work station.

Still, she was clearly bothered by it. It didn't help that Hiyama's words hung in the air, clinging onto her mind. Shiraishi was a woman, after all. Who wouldn't be bothered if someone was openly flirting with _her_ boyfriend?

* * *

"Megumi, are you okay?"

Aizawa realised something was off with Shiraishi just moments into dinner. The latter was exceptionally silent, and even when he asked her questions, she would either reply curtly or just with a nod. Aizawa could tell that something was going through her mind and it was bothering her.

The second after Aizawa asked that question, Shiraishi became flustered, her cheeks suddenly flushing a bright red. She looked at Aizawa, wondering if she should tell him what was wrong, or pretend everything was all right.

"You can tell me. What's wrong?" He added, as though he could read her mind.

"It's nothing, really." Shiraishi started slowly, trying to seem nonchalant about it. "I don't want to trouble you with something as petty as this."

"If it bothers you, then it isn't nothing. What is it?" Aizawa coaxed her gently, all ears to listen to her. She became silent again, eyebrows furrowing. It was clear that she was thinking this through, whatever the problem was, if it was worth 'bothering' him for.

"I…I wish," Shiraishi was hesitant, biting her lower lip nervously. She took a deep breath, seeing how Aizawa wasn't going to let this matter go unless she told him what was wrong. "you would tell Watanabe-sensei not to bother you so frequently!"

Aizawa was slightly taken aback. "Watanabe-sensei?"

"She sticks to you like glue and…and…it's way _too_ close for my liking." She finally admitted sheepishly, guilt evident on her face.

A few seconds went on, then a small smile started to form on Aizawa's face. He felt his heart swell in adoration. "Are you perhaps… _jealous_?"

Shiraishi puffed her cheeks together, her face now as red as a tomato. She placed her cutleries down and crossed her arms "Maybe I am!" She half retorted, before her tough act faltered, and she nervously added; "I-I don't know. Is it okay for me to feel this way? I don't want to assume the worst of Watanabe-sensei but seeing the both of you together so frequently just makes me … _uncomfortable._ "

Aizawa couldn't help but chuckle. "I only have eyes for one person and that person is sitting in front of me. You don't have to worry about anything, Megumi. If it bothers you that much, I'll let her know we're together. Is that all right?"

That confession warmed her heart, though it didn't help in reducing the glowing blush on her face. Shiraishi slowly nodded. It shouldn't be too difficult a problem to solve, once Watanabe knew that he was off limits.

"But it was cute seeing you get jealous." Aizawa confessed, still smiling. "I thought you weren't capable of feeling that way."

Shiraishi immediately felt guilty again. "I do feel bad for thinking of Watanabe-san like that though…"

"It's perfectly normal to be jealous. I remember wanting to tear Shinkai's head apart from the days he used to flirt with you."

Shirashi cocked her head to one side, an eyebrow raised. "Eh, Shinkai-sensei? He flirted with me?"

Aizawa was not at all surprised that Shiraishi didn't notice his colleague's behaviour years ago. "Not that you realised, of course." He cooly added.

They resumed their dinner in silence, Shiraishi clearly in a better mood.

"Megumi?" Aizawa broke the silence, and when he had her attention, he continued his sentence. "Just wanted to say that Watanabe-san is really _not_ my type."

Shiraishi grinned. "I said the exact same thing to Hiyama!"

"I prefer a woman like you, after all." He finished his sentence, a glint of joy as he saw how Shiraishi reacted to his statement.

"Ah, stop that." She quickly said, slightly embarrassed at his public declaration. Although, Aizawa could see very clearly that his girlfriend was smiling from one ear to another.

(end)

* * *

 **a/n:** i'd imagine Shiraishi being jealous but that she would feel bad at the same time for assuming the worst of a colleague xD and oh yes Aizawa is so cheesy in this fic lmao nonetheless hope you enjoyed reading it!


	11. K: Kimono

**a/n:** Thank you **Hirarin** for the alphabet suggestion! I thought this word would be so fitting to in this scenario, hence. I hope you enjoy reading this, whoever that's still lurking in the aishira tag hahaha.

* * *

Alphabet K - _**Kimono**_

* * *

For all the years he has known her, Aizawa thinks she looks the most beautiful today.

It isn't to say that she isn't beautiful most days, because that, Aizawa thinks to himself, could _not_ be further from the truth. No, Shiraishi has _always_ been beautiful—since the first day he laid his eyes on her, even on days when her face was puffy and swollen from the lack of sleep, even when she had dark circles beneath her eyes, or when her hair was dishevelled and extremely messy. Aizawa has seen Shiraishi in her worst condition, but even so, he had never thought of her to be otherwise. Aizawa just never dwelled in that thought, or admitted it out loud. After all, she is his _colleague._ Why would he be thinking about her when he had hundreds of other more pressing, important matters to worry about day in and out?

It takes him more than a decade to realise how _wrong_ he had been. Shiraishi has never just been a colleague, at least not to his subconscious. To him, she means so much more than he could ever imagine, that special place in his heart will always and only be reserved for her. She is his colleague, a rival at some point, but ultimately his friend, his confidant. She is someone he could rely on, someone he could bare his entire heart and soul to; she understands him, she loves _him_.

To Aizawa, Shiraishi is his _dream,_ his _everything._ As much as it constantly surprises him of how strongly he feels about her, she is his _world._

And it is today that their worlds would finally collide to become one.

Yes. Shiraishi looks the most beautiful today. She is adorned in the prettiest kimono he has ever seen in his life, albeit the kimono being purely in one colour. Amidst the sea of people, she stands out the most, and rightfully so. In her white layers of kimono made of silk, in the white obi secured tightly around her waist, Shiraishi is standing beside him, shy and quiet, her cheeks a hue of pink, her lips rosy.

Aizawa couldn't help but smile as he reaches out to hold her hand. Shiraishi reacts by glancing into his direction, a small smile finding its way on her lips. He squeezes her hand gently, and she squeezes back—an assuring sign that tells him she is fine. Extremely nervous, but she is all right. No exchange of words is needed.

She really is, Aizawa thinks, the most beautiful bride he has ever seen.

 _(e n d)_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ this is the shortest aishira i have ever written, but I really just wanted to update this fic especially since the movie is officially coming out (in DVD) next week. I'll finally be able to watch it after 6 months of waiting omg. Anyway! I wrote this based on the Shinto wedding (esp the kimono being purely white), it's really traditional and based on my readings, isn't very popular in this current time but I still think the entire wedding style is beautiful, hence why I decided to go for this!

The next alphabet "L" should not be too far of an update, as I've already had an idea for it since last year. I just need motivation to sit down and write, and I guess I found that motivation today after realising that I'll be able to watch the movie next week! Hope you guys are as excited as me :)


	12. L: Lie (Detector)

**a/n:** I've finally watched the CB movie and I loved it. It was really a great movie aside from the interactions between our OTP. Anyway! Here is an update for an alphabet which I've had the idea for the longest of time. Hopefully know that the movie is out, the aishira tag will finally be alive again hahaha.

 **p/s:** This chapter is set somewhere in Season 3.

* * *

Alphabet L - _**Lie (Detector)**_

* * *

"Look what I bought from the flea market last night!"

Hiyama raises an eyebrow as soon as she walks into their office at the end of her shift, spotting Fujikawa pacing to and fro. The latter seems a tad bit too excited (not that he isn't, usually); he is now gesturing for Hiyama to approach him.

"What's that?" She asks as soon as she spots the weird looking device in his hands. Fujikawa is grinning, nearly shoving the thing he is holding into Hiyama's face. She looks utterly unimpressed, swatting his hand away in a swift motion.

"Don't you know? This is a lie detector." He announces loudly while placing his new toy onto Hiyama's desk. "It'd be so fun to test it out. I've been waiting for someone to walk in. Hey, wanna try?"

Hiyama scoffs. "Do you actually believe in that piece of junk?" She asks with a roll of her eyes, sinking into her chair. She has heard of this device before, of course, even played it a few times over drinks. But in her experience, it hasn't _always_ been accurate; Hiyama shudders at the memory of her hand getting zapped even though she was telling the truth. That device may be small but the current that runs through it sure isn't. "It really depends on how well you can control your emotions, you know that right?"

"Right, and the earth is round. _Duh."_ Fujikawa retaliates in a mocking tone, though his grin doesn't falter. "That's _exactly_ why this is fun!"

"Ugh, why don't you try it out on yourself then, if you're so excited over it."

"Where's the fun of playing it myself when I can share the joy with the rest of my comrades?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Shiraishi walks in just then, her face deep in the file she is holding. The staff leader doesn't bother looking up as she finds her way to her desk, plopping down into her seat without hesitation.

"Fujikawa is being annoying, as _per_ usual." Hiyama answers first, much to the male doctor's annoyance. He jabs a finger at Hiyama's direction, sticking a tongue out. "You're honestly _no fun,_ I swear."

"I'm done with my shift so I'm going to go home after I type this report." Hiyama gestures towards her computer, a sure indication for Fujikawa to leave her alone. He heaves a sigh slowly, casting a glance at the still working Shiraishi. Since Shiraishi is clearly busy, it didn't feel right to disturb her, so Fujikawa takes the device with him, sauntering slowly to his own desk with his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Aizawa joins them shortly after, paying no heed to the atmosphere as he settles down into his chair. It is then that Fujikawa starts to speak, again.

"Hiya~ma," He is half pleading now, "You really don't want to try this with me? Just once, really, Haruka would never allow me to play with this at home, I just want to see if this thing work. Hiyama, _please_ …"

"Oh, bother!" Hiyama expels a sigh, throwing her hands into the air. "Fine, _fine!_ If that would get you to stop pestering me…"

Fujikawa's face splits into a wide grin as he leaps up from his chair. "I knew you would come around!"

"What's going on?" Aizawa's voice cuts through the air suddenly as Fujikawa turns to look at him. Their eyes meet just as the latter waves the device in his hand. "It's a lie detector. You know, the one that zaps you if you answer something untruthfully."

"Oh." was all Aizawa said in response, though he looks on with curiosity. He has never played with that before, so there is a small, extremely _tiny_ part of him that is curious on how that device works. Could it really detect a lie just by listening to what the person answers? That shouldn't be possible, would it?

"One question only." Hiyama says firmly, strapping her palm against the lie detector. Fujikawa rubs his hands in glee. "Alright, let's see…"

Aizawa tries not to look, though he steals small glances every five seconds. He hears Fujikawa asks his question, something about the fellows, to which Hiyama loudly laughs, "You're really wasting your one opportunity to ask me anything, on _that_ question?"

"Just answer the question!" Fujikawa retorts with a huff. Hiyama answers curtly, and easily passes the test. She proceeds to remove her hand from the device and gestures Fujikawa into the quiet Aizawa's direction. "You should ask _him._ "

It takes Fujikawa exactly two seconds to shift his position so that he is now standing beside the other male doctor. Aizawa looks up with a frown. "What?"

"You're curious, aren't you?" Fujikawa half smirks, much to Aizawa's chagrin. "I saw you glancing at our direction a few times earlier. It doesn't hurt to try, you know."

Aizawa doesn't say anything, merely grunts in reply.

"Oh come on, Aizawa." Hiyama's voice chimes in suddenly, in aid of the other doctor, clearly also curious to see if they could get the normally impassive Aizawa to try this device. "It's not every day you get to play with this. It's a harmless little game. Loosen up a little, will you?"

Aizawa furrows his eyebrows together; Hiyama does have a point, and Fujikawa isn't wrong, either. He really is curious, after all. "Ah." Aizawa finally agrees, reaching out for the device wordlessly while Fujikawa punches the air in triumph. Even Hiyama has stopped what she was doing in anticipation of what would happen to her comrade. Shiraishi, on the other hand, occasionally casts a few glances across her desk, though she remains quiet.

"Do you think we make a great team?" Fujikawa begins with a simple question. Aizawa nods once. "Yes."

The lie detector beeps, indicating he had passed the question. Fujikawa responses with a loud _awww_ while Hiyama smirks slightly. Even Shiraishi looks mildly interested, now, as she has stopped reading the document on her desk to pay full attention to what is happening in front of her.

"I've been wondering for some time now but, have you ever dated anyone before?" Fujikawa continues, to which Aizawa frowns before answering, "A long time ago, yes."

Again, the lie detector beeps. "So you _aren't_ a robot after all!" Fujikawa howls in pure amusement before continuing, "Do you regret transferring back to EMS?"

"No." Aizawa answers curtly.

" _Oh my god_ , your questions are so _boring."_ Hiyama finally lets out a loud groan, slapping a palm against her forehead. "It isn't everyday you have this opportunity, and _those_ are the questions you decided to ask?"

"Calm down woman," Fujikawa rolls his eyes, "I'm saving the best question last. Are you ready, Aizawa?"

Aizawa doesn't say anything, to which Fujikawa then asks loudly; "Do you finally acknowledge that I am your best friend here?"

Hiyama shakes her head disapprovingly at that question, sighing loudly and dramatically.

"No." comes Aizawa's response two seconds after, much to everyone's obvious amusement. The lie detector beeps, showing that Aizawa has passed yet once again. Hiyama begins to cackle at his answer just as Fujikawa scowls in annoyance. "Seriously, Aizawa? After all that we've been through?"

He merely shrugs, before proceeding to unstrap himself from the device.

"Wait, I have a question!" Hiyama bursts out suddenly, a sly grin on her face. She darts a gaze at the quiet female who has resumed doing her work, a question suddenly forming in her mind. Aizawa doesn't move, an eyebrow raised, which prompts her to smirk and ask, "Do you think that Shiraishi is wife material?"

Shiraishi whips her head towards their direction immediately, confused at the mention of her name so suddenly. "What?" She asks, not missing a beat.

Fujikawa claps his hands approvingly, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he catches on where the direction of this game is heading—to somewhere that is way better than he could ever have thought. Trust Hiyama to come up with such a question. "Come on, answer the question, Aizawa!" He prods the other male doctor.

"Yes." Aizawa finally says, and the effect is immediate; Shiraishi turns a slight hint of pink immediately while Hiyama and Fujikawa begin snickering to themselves. Before Aizawa could proceed to remove his hand from the lie detector, Fujikawa pounces on the opportunity to ask a follow up question, "Do you like Shiraishi?"

"EHH?" Shiraishi exclaims a bit too loudly, clearly bewildered at the sudden change in direction of this game. Hiyama's smirk seems to have gotten bigger, especially seeing her flustered friend react like this to a harmless game.

Aizawa is frowning, his eyebrows knitted together. "Of course." He says cooly, and Shiraishi turns an even bright shade of pink at that, just as Aizawa quickly adds, "As comrades."

Without warning and before he could control his reaction, the device zaps him. Aizawa's face distorts into a grimace as he extracts his hand automatically from the device, much to the delight of both Fujikawa and Hiyama. Pretending it doesn't hurt and keeping his cool, Aizawa returns to his work quietly, typing away onto his laptop and ignoring the prickly sensation on his palm. Damn, that actually _hurts._

"Shiraishi, it's _your_ turn." Hiyama says without warning in a sing song voice, she is now facing the staff leader who had widen her eyes in surprise. Shiraishi is quick to shake her head. "B-but I have a lot of things to do!" She stammers, edging closer to her desk as she furiously begins to type.

Neither listened to her, of course, as Fujikawa brings the lie detector happily to her desk, plopping it down loudly. Shiraishi has no choice but to look at him. "Come on, even boring old Aizawa did it, it's only fair you do it too, as our leader."

Knowing that there is no escape from her two ferocious friends, Shiraishi sighs. She places her palm on the device reluctantly, feeling her heart begin to race even before any questions are thrown at her. She's never good at this sort of game, anyway. What if the device zaps her on her first go? Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Fujikawa starts off slowly, "Do you secretly want to replace any of us in the life saving team with someone better?"

Shiraishi calms herself and quickly shakes her head. She answers a firm _No,_ and passes the first test. Fujikawa immediately swoons at her with admiration. "Is it tough being a staff leader?"

"No, because I have dependable colleagues and fellows." As expected, she briskly passes that as well. At that point, Hiyama had moved from her desk to push the shorter doctor away. "Didn't I tell you just 10 seconds ago that this line of questioning is super _lame_?

"It's just the preliminary round!" Fujikawa defends himself, crossing his arms. Shiraishi mentally groans, knowing that her friend is about to ask her similar tricky questions like how she asked Aizawa earlier. There is a mischievous glint in Hiyama's eyes that Shiraishi knows far too well, so she embraces herself for the next question.

"Say, do you like anyone in the hospital?" Hiyama begins, while Fujikawa nods in approval. The both of them seem to have exchanged a secret glance with each other that Shiraishi couldn't quite decipher.

But regardless, the question isn't all too bad, Shiraishi thinks to herself as she nods slowly. "I like everyone." She passes that round too, much to her relief.

Hiyama lets out another loud sigh. She is shaking her head disapprovingly. "Not like that, but _'like'_ like. In a romantic way, yknow?" It doesn't go unnoticed to the other female doctor that when she said that, Shiraishi's eyes had subconsciously flickered into Aizawa's direction. Pleased with her little discovery, Hiyama smirks again.

"Uh…no. I don't have time to think of such—" before she could finish her sentence though, Shiraishi lets out a yelp of pain as the machine zaps her. She wiggles her hand out from the strap, swinging her palm in the air in a poor attempt to regain her senses. Her heart is pounding so fast she nearly forgets how to breathe, face red at the implication. "I…that's not…"

 _Fujikawa was right,_ Hiyama fights a laughter that is coming out from her throat, _this is actually quite fun._ She has the widest grin on her face as she picks the lie detector up, interrupting Shiraishi's attempt to explain. "Alright, that's enough playing for today." Hiyama clears her throat before casually dropping the device into Fujikawa's hands, just as his jaw drops.

"WHAT? BUT WE NEED TO KNOW WHO SHE LIKES!" He protests loudly with a whine, but Hiyama simply slaps the man on his shoulder; "Shut up and get back to work, shorty! Your break ended five minutes ago!"

As she walks back to her desk, Hiyama glances at the other man's direction. Though his expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, Hiyama is sure that Aizawa is definitely wondering who it is that Shiraishi likes.

 _Dummies_ , Hiyama chuckles inwardly as she sits back into her chair, _let's see how long it takes for them to realise it._

(end)

* * *

 **a/n:** you know the drill, hehe if you have any suggestion for the next alphabet 'm', just drop it in the comment. Alternatively, you can reach me on twitter bboaing! :)


End file.
